


【DarkestDungeon/你X咒缚者】

by Yanluo_ling



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanluo_ling/pseuds/Yanluo_ling
Summary: 一次兴起的小短篇，委屈巴巴的大羊羊真的是太可爱啦！！！斯哈斯哈咒缚者这么可爱欢迎大家都来搞٩(ˊωˋ*)و
Relationships: Abomination (Darkest Dungeon)/Other(s), Abomination (Darkest Dungeon)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	【DarkestDungeon/你X咒缚者】

**01**

终于，你扯下了咒缚者用于伪装自己的裹尸布。

意外的是，你发现他的身上原来布满了疤痕。男人有些惊恐地抓住了缠绕在自己身上的锁链，小心地躲闪着你的目光。

“嘿，放轻松点，这又不是第一次了。”你的手指抚上了咒缚者头上的烙印，随后轻柔地吻了上去。

男人因为你的举动在身下颤抖不已。你安慰似地拍了拍咒缚者的后背，男人却不知该如何回应只能笨拙地环住了你，犹如一只大型犬般一下又一下地蹭着你。

这使你不由地勾起了欺负的欲望，你粗暴地将男人按倒在地上。随后跨坐在男人的身上，隔着有些生锈的锁链揉搓着他的胸膛，慢慢地你感受到了他下半身传来的异动。

望着身下人祈求你加快速度的神情，你忽然一把扯住了他脖颈处的锁链。突如其来的窒息感不由地让男人弓起了身躯，你俯下身舔咬着他胸前的凸起。

疼痛混杂着窒息感冲撞着理智的边缘线，咒缚者竟记起了那段被囚禁于高塔的日子:异教徒们用锁链束缚住他的行动，像对待畜生一样欺凌辱骂他。恶心的笑声在耳畔边响起，异教徒首领手握一把A字形状的铁烙一步步地逼近被按倒在地上的他。

凄厉的喊声响彻着整栋高塔，无尽的愤怒和屈辱感最终吞噬了残存的理智。

另一个凶残的灵魂从内心的深处逐渐觉醒.....

忽然，你看到身下人剧烈地颤抖了起来。咒缚者撑破了身上束缚的锁链，庞大的躯体遮挡住了你眼前的视线。

就在你疑惑之余，一股强大的力道把你甩到了一旁的砖地上。

“咳咳咳.....”突如其来的撞击使你猛地咳出了几口血沫，你支撑着地面刚想坐起身却被对方的利爪锁住了喉咙一把按倒在地。后脑勺的再次碰撞让你的视线逐渐模糊了起来，恍惚间你似乎撇见了一个长着羊角极具侵略性的巨物。

巨物低吼了一声，尖锐的獠牙贴近了你的肩膀，随后用力地撕扯下了一块血肉。

“嘶！.....”尖锐的疼痛刺激着你的神经，忏悔的语句刚想说出口，巨物的利爪便紧接着划过了你的身躯，撕碎了你口中的忏言。

在你喘息之余，巨物的獠牙再一次地靠近了你的肩头，沉重的呼吸拂过你的脸颊。

来不及思索太多，你拼命忍耐着疼痛使出了剩余的力气抬起手环住了对方，一遍又一遍地抚摸着对方有些粗糙的鬃毛，像安慰一只大型犬般轻柔地说道:“好了....没事了，没事了.....”

下意识的举动在已经失去理智的咒缚者面前或许反而会适得其反。

赌上了一切的你闭上了双眼，无尽的恐惧和压力萦绕着你，折磨着你痛苦不堪。

巨物安静了好一会儿，但你依旧不敢睁眼。就在你感叹自己即将做事未半而中道崩殂之时，只觉得有几滴水珠落在了你的脸颊上。

你睁开了双眼，望见咒缚者已然变回了人形。男人望着你肩头被撕扯翻开的血肉，以及身体被利爪划出的血痕，低声啜泣着。

他真的害怕及了。

咒缚者连忙捧起你的面颊不停地亲吻着，像是要寻求你的原谅般。男人紧紧地抱着你，一遍又一遍地说道:“全是我另一面犯下的错误，我已经不可原谅了.....”

男人呜呜咽咽地哭泣着，在你们接吻的间隙，你能感受到男人的下半身正小心翼翼地蹭着你，而泪水则混杂着血液滑进了你的口腔。

最终，你选择原谅了他。

“我不怪你，”你吻去了男人眼角的泪花，“但你还是自己来吧.....”

你不想拒绝对方的索取，但肩膀处传来的痛感让你甚至没有多余的精力去思考别的事情。

咒缚者显然是犹豫了一下，他有些委屈巴巴地看了你一会儿，随后便握住了你的手腕，一边轻柔地舔舐着你的指尖，一边揉搓着自己的性器。

男人舔舐着很认真也很卖力，显然一根手指已经满足不了他，男人将你的食指中指和无名指一并含入口中吮吸着深入着。

口腔的炙热和柔软的舌尖让你有些出了神，唾液顺着你的手背滴落。男人渗出的体液打湿了你的腹部，他律动着下半身蹭着你，耳畔的呼吸渐渐地急促了起来。

最终，柔和的月光下散落出了一小片星河，那一刻是只属于你们的满足。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读！！！希望您能收获一天的好心情~我超爱您的，mua！！！


End file.
